Toguz Kumalak Puzzles
Solving Puzzles is an important means to practice the game of Toguz Kumalak and to improve your skills. Toguz Kumalak Endgame Problems 2 Kumalak to be captured Problem 1 White achieves a draw! Problem 2 White wins Problem 3 White wins! Problem 4 White still needs two kumalak to win. Problem 5 Just a little bit different. White also wins! Problem 6 White wins! Problem 7 White wins! Problem 8 White wins! Problem 9 The solution requires great exactness. White wins! 3 Kumalak to be captured Problem 1 White to move and win! Problem 2 White to draw! Problem 3 White to draw! Problem 4 White to win! 4 Kumalak to be captured Problem 1 White leads by seven points, but must still win the game. White to play! Problem 2 White to move and win! 5 Kumalak to be captured 6 Kumalak to be captured Problem 1 White to move and win! Solutions to the Toguz Kumalak Endgame Problems 2 Kumalak to be captured Problem 1 1. 92 23; 2. 82 12; 3.89 78; 4. 92X(82) Problem 2 1. 78 67; 2. 81 78; 3. 92 23; 4. 89 34; 5. 91 13; 6. 91(82). Problem 3 1. 78 89; 2. 91 89; 3. 82 23; 4. 89 78; 5. 91 13; 6. 91(82). Problem 4 White loses if he plays as follows: 1. 89 89; 2. 89 89; 3. 78 78; 4. 89 89; 5. 94 12; 6. 91 12. Therefore White must play: 1. 78 89; 2. 81 89; 3. 92 12; 4. 91(82). Problem 5 1. 78 89; 2. 82 12; 3. 89 23; 92(82). Problem 6 1. 71 89; 2. 92 12; 3. 91(2). Problem 7 1. 91 89; 2. 72 12; 3. 91(82). Problem 8 1. 91 89; 2. 91(82). If White owns a tusdik, he needs one additional kumalak to win the endgame. A rare circumstance, where a tusdik is a disadvantage! Problem 9 1. 78 89; 2. 91!! 12; 3. 81 12; 89 24; 92(82). 3 Kumalak to be Captured Problem 1 1. 56!(A) 67; 2. 56 67; 3. 98(80) 12; 4. 61 12(62); 5. 89 24; 6. 92(82). (A) 1. 68? 78(62); 2. 56(80) 67; 3. 89 56; 4. 67 67(63); 5. 56 56; 6. 67 67(64). Black has got more tempi. Problem 2 1. 78 78; 2. 92 23!!; 3. 82 12; 4. 89 89 (If Black prevents tusdik with 12, he will lose 4 kumalak and the game!); 5. 92X(81) 34; 6. 91 45 draw. Problem 3 1. 56 78: 2. 63 23; 3. 89 12; 4. 93X(81) 12; 5. 67 89; 6. 91 12 draw. Problem 4 1. 78! (89?? would result in a draw) 89; 2. 78 23 (1 kumalak in White's tusdik); 3. 91 89; 4. 82 78; 5. 89 12; 6. 91(82) 78; 7. 91 12 draw. 4 Kumalak to be captured Problem 1 If 1. 68 89 (72); 2. 67 89 (73) 3. 92 (mistake) 13; 4. 91 (80). White loses. Problem 2 1. 67!(A) 89; 2. 71 12(B); 3. 82(80) 67; 4. 92 12; 5. 91(82). (A) If 79?: 89; 2. 78 89; 3. 83 23; 89 12!; 5. 93X and Black has got more tempi. (B) If 67: 3. 91(80) 89; 4. 91 89; 5. 82 12; 6. 91(82). Therefore: 3. 81!! 13 (forced); 4. 93 (80) 23; 5. 89 23; 6. 91 13; 7. 91 (82). White wins. 5 Kumalak to be captured 6 Kumalak to be captured Problem 1 1. 91! 12(A) ; 2. 51 12(67); 3. 89 23; 4. 92(78) 12; 5. 63(80) 12(68); 6. 89 24; 7. 92(82). (A) 47 is followed by 2. 51(78) 45(67); 3. 91 12; 4. 89! 56; 5. 63 23(68) 6. 92(80) 12; 7. 92(82). More Puzzles A list of mancala games other than Toguz Kumalak, of which puzzles have been published on Mancala World. One-row Games * 55Stones (1) Two-row Games * Alemungula (1) * Banan-Cala (1) * Cenne (1) * En Gehé (1) * Layli Goobalay (1) * Ô ăn quan (1) * Ot-tjin (1) * Pas de Deux (1) * Sadeqa (1) * Songo (1) Three-row Games * Selus (1) * Sulus Nishtaw (1) Four-row Games * Tchouba (2) References ;Shotayev, M.: Togyzkumalak's Compositions. Astana (Kazakhstan) 2015. Copyright © Ralf Gering Under the CC by-sa 2.5 license. Category: Toguz Kumalak